


"Liar!"

by Trash_Lord



Series: Author vents through haikyuu charecters [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also theres a male oc who doesnt have a name he can be whoever you want him to be or something, And a pretty badly written one at that, Angst, Aromantic charecter, Aromantic yamaguchi, I apologize for this but i like venting thru yama, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Its v breif but thats what it is, M/M, this is a vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_Lord/pseuds/Trash_Lord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble in which yamaguchi is aromantic and figures that out while in a relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Liar!"

"You're just a liar! A fucking asshole and a liar! You lied to me! You were pretending the whole time weren't you! You never loved me!"

Yamaguchi had often thought those words about himself, but to have someone yelling them at him felt so different.  
after days of hard thinking Yamaguchi had gone over to his boyfriends house to tell him that he thought they needed to break up. He figured it might no go smoothly concidering the reason he wanted to break up was that he didn't feel anything romantic toward him (and might not have ever felt romantic feelings toward him) but he didn't expect this. 

"I-I'm sorry. It's not that I was lying I swear! I j-just didn't have my feelings straightened out. I thought I loved you, I did!"  
Yamaguchi had tears streaming down his face as he tried to explain himself. He really hadn't meant to hurt his (ex)boyfriend like this! 

"Liar! Just get out! Out!"

Tadashi nodded and ran out the front door and down the street headed home.  
He got about halfway home before he stopped in the middle of the sidewalk trying to dry his tears 

'I really shouldn't be crying. I broke up with him for godsake! So why the fuck am I crying..' 

He scrubbed at his face as he continued his walk home at a slower pace. 

At home he was greeted with silence, his mom not being home from work yet.  
He hurried to his room with the word /Liar/ etched into his brain.  
And it stayed there.  
It stayed there as be layed in bed and cried.  
It stayed there as he tried to listen to music to keep his mind off of it.  
It stayed in his brain until late into the night as he etched the word into his thigh to match

'Liar, I'm a liar, a dirty fucking liar.  
How could I hurt him like that..'

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna state that I don't agree with what the oc is saying.  
> Yamaguchi is not a liar he just needed to figure some stuff out and that's not his fault.  
> And this is kinda based on something that happened a while back but I'm still like kinda upset abt it so I'm venting abt it and this happened  
> \- Eli (Trash_Lord)


End file.
